You're Safe Here, No One Will Hurt You Here
by FallenB1327
Summary: This is a sequel to A Moment Of Cin. This story follows Cin throughout different moments in their relationship. Some chapters will be written in both the present and past tense because they do contain flashbacks. Some may recognize the title from the Cabin scene. I do not own these characters. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Rating is set for things I may want to write later on.
1. Happy Anniversary

Ben watched Ciara as she slept in their bed. They had a beautiful night and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at this lips. "How did I ever get so lucky," he whispered, while his thoughts flashed back to the day he had found her on the side of the road five years ago…

_I had just returned to Salem that night and Chad had reminded me how no one would ever look at me with anything other than disgust and terror. But I was willing to try and make amends and I had felt the need to start with Will. I could not continue to run away from my past and Will was the only one of my victims who was given a second chance, he had returned back to the land of the living and in him I saw my second chance. Chad did not want to hear it through, throwing his money at me as he drove me out of town. Once we got to the edge of town, I got out the car and began to walk down the road when I heard ringing off in the distance that cut off unexpectedly before I got to its source. It was strange to hear anything so far away from town so I decided to keep walking in its general direction. And that is when I saw her… Ciara Brady. I could not believe what I seeing in front of me. She had taken a nasty fall off her bike and looked like she could literally be at death's door. As I bent down to check her for a pulse, I could not help but hear the loud pounding of my heart pounding in my ears. I do not think I have ever prayed so much for someone to be alive. She didn't deserve this. Thankfully she had a pulse it was weak but it was a pulse nonetheless. I tired to looked around but there was no one else in sight and her phone was dead, so I did what I thought was best. I pocketed her phone, picked her up and walked to the only place I knew I could keep her safe for now…_

"Baby," Ciara said drawing Ben out of his thoughts.

"What going on up there," she said as she slid her hand slowly down from his temple to his cheek.

"Just thinking about the night I first found you on the side of the road and how far we have come since then," he said tilting his head to smile down at her.

"Thats was the day that changed our lives forever," she said mindlessly placing her free hand on her growing belly. "And I would not change a single moment for one-second."

"I could not agree with you more Mrs. Weston."

Noticing what time it was, Ben bent over to kiss Ciara just below the point where her ear, neck and jaw met.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered softly against her skin.

Ben's kiss morph to a smile as he felt Ciara trying to suppress a giggle probably because his stubble was tickling her already sensitive skin.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Weston, I cannot believe it has been two years already since the day we got married."

_Ciara could remember the day Ben proposed to her as if it was yesterday. He had been acting strange in the days leading up to it but she had figured it was probably had to do with the fact that Clyde was set to be executed for arranging Jordan's death. So when she had walked into their apartment the last thing she expected to see was lit candles and red and white rose petals everywhere. As she walked further into the apartment she followed the petals as they led her to their bedroom. On the bed she noticed a stack of pancakes surrounded by more rose petals in the shape of a heart. She almost had to laugh because only Ben would think to remind her of the first few days they spent together with a reminder of the first thing he ever cooked her to eat. As she was about to leave the room she noticed to the left of her was Ben down on one knee. She nearly bursted into tears as she took him all in. Ciara had literally forgot how to breath as he started to speak. _

_"__Ciara, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. Before you my whole life was just darkness. My past, my present and my future all I could see was pain, loss and regret. But when you came into my world, you just flooded out all the darkness with love and light. I truly do not deserve you, but you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Ciara Alice Brady, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" _

_She could no long hold back the tears and wordless nodded at Ben until she was able to find her voice saying, "Oh my God, yes of course I will marry you." _

_Ben slid on the most beautiful single stone pear shape diamond engagement ring that Ciara had seen on to her left ring finger and she has never taken it off since. _

"Now who is lost in their thoughts," Ben chuckled.

"It is hard not be, thinking about your beautiful proposal. I do not think there is not a day that I don't think about that day and our wedding day. And soon I will add the day we welcome our beautiful child in this world" She said looking loving down to her belly as Ben placed his hand over hers on her stomach and slid down enough to kiss her stomach. "I cannot wait to meet you too baby, you will be my greatest accomplishment ever. I love you. I will alway protect you and your mother, and I promise no harm will ever come to either one of you." Ben then lifted his head enough to meet Ciara eyes and mouthed I love you before he reaches up to give her a passionate kiss.


	2. The Wedding Part I

There was a nervous energy radiating from inside the church, as the guests began to arrive and shuffle into their seats. It turned out to be a surprisingly warm day much to Ciara's delight, the last thing she wanted was to be shivering through her ceremony and wedding pictures, even though Ben swore up and down that he would gladly do anything he needed to help keep her warm. Marrying Ciara was the best birthday gift Ben could have ever asked for and marrying the love of her life in front of all her loved ones meant the most to Ciara.

Everyones perception of Ben had changed so drastically over the last couple of years…Well almost everyone…

Ciara was sitting in front of a full length backlit mirror retouching her lipstick when Hope walked in pausing to lean against the doorframe taking a moment to take in her daughter getting ready to walk down the aisle to marry someone she would have never considered for her. Yet, Ben has proven himself time after time that he would do anything to protect her. No one has so fiercely protected Ciara the way he does since Bo had passed.

"Ciara, baby you look beautiful," Hope said, already trying to fight back the tears, carefully pulling Ciara into a hug in order to not mess up her makeup. "I wish your father was still alive to see you today."

"I know he is watching down on us mom" Ciara said swallowing down the lump that alwaay formed in the back of throat anytime she spoke about Bo. "Thank you. Do you think Ben will like the dress?"

Hope took in Ciara wedding dress, a sheer corset bodice with a lace and satin gown and a bow belt that showed off her tiny waist. The sleeves went down three-fourths of the way down her arm and the back of her dress cut low showing of her back finally showing off buttons went all the way down her train.

"Are you kidding, Ben would like it, even if it was a burlap sack." Hope said as Ciara rolled her eyes letting out a small chuckle.

"How are you feeling," asked Hope gently brushing off some of the hair that had fallen forward over her eyes.

"Excited!"

"And nervous," Ciara said with a slight grimace.

"Why are you feeling nervous?"

"I do not know mom, I had an unexpected visitor this morning before I left our apartment to come to the church."

"Who and why does that have anything to do with you feeling nervous right now?"

"It was Abigail, I guess she wanted to try and talk me out of marrying Ben today one last time. She wanted to remind me of all the bad things he had done in the past how the same hands he used to kill his victims are the same hands he uses to love me."

"Oh honey."

"Mom, what Ben did in the past will never go away but he has proven himself not only to myself but to everyone else over the years that he is not the same person he once was when he was mentally ill. I have seen and felt how much he loves and treasures me. Abigail has no right to judge him for the things he has done when he was sick. Yet when someone points out all the things she did while she had her D.I.D, the only thing she can do sits back and becomes the victim and expects us to all forget about those things.

And still Ben does not make excuses for the things he has done, he took the punishment that was given to him, he got help, he continues to see Marlena and take his medications to make sure something like that never happens again. How dare she judge him!"

"Ciara, honey I know how you feel about Ben. You have to remember how much you are loved in Salem. Your cousin is just doing what she thinks is best, but that does not mean you have to leave Ben, it does not mean you have to call off your wedding."

"I am not calling off the wedding!"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Because I don't want anyone to interrupt this moment for us, for Ben."

"And they won't I can promise you that sweetheart."

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

As Hope turned to walk back out the door, Ciara turned back towards the mirror and continue replying her lipstick as she got lost in her thoughts. Thinking about what Ben could be doing right now and how he was feeling. Thats when a knock on the door drew Ciara out of her thoughts. Ciara turned to see someone she did not know standing at the door.

"Hi, is there something I can do for you."

"Are you Ciara Brady?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I am just a messenger I have a letter to deliver," He said as he hands her an envelope.

"Thank you," Ciara said running her hand across the envelope.

She would know that hand writing anyway even when they are apart Ben knew just what she needed, she thought as she began to open the envelope.

**_To My Dearest Ciara, _**

**_No words can ever truly begin to describe what I feel for you. Today will be the beginning of the rest of our lives. Today I become the luckiest man in the world because the woman I love has agreed to become my wife. I truly do not deserve all the love, grace and faith you have given me over the years but I promise you I never have and never take them for granted. You are the beginning and the end and there is nothing I would ever not do for you. You are the light that light up my world. I love you more than life itself. I can't wait to see you walk down that isle today. It will be a moment I never forget._**

**_~ Ben_**

Ciara fought back the tears that threaten to fall as she got to the end of the Ben's letter. She knew she was making the right decision right then and then and decided to let go of any lingering reservations she may have been holding on to.

The wedding was about to start and the last thing she wanted to do was wait a second longer to start this next phase of her life...

To be continued.


End file.
